When the Music Starts Playing
by Cuttycake123
Summary: What would happen if there was a new ninja? A ninja of sound? What if a shy person with little confidence was specially designed for this specific life style but... wasn't sure to fallow destiny? How would the team react? And would they EVER find their true potential? Or are they going to stay locked in the past forever?


The night was cool and the stars lit up like small spurts of lava, the moon's light was dimmed as a thick cloud rolled by. Down in the town beneath this beautiful scenery, the streets where bustling. As information had spread all through Ninjago, almost every citizen has learned of the defeated Pythor and the separation of the serpentine tribes. And this particular small city has arranged a celebration, though the Ninja would be unable to attend, the town would be restless for days and nights on end.

Every person, both young and old, moved though the streets. Attempting to gather decorations for the homes of others. Except for one resident, a young adult was delicately squeezing between the crowd. She held delicate paperwork tightly between her light pink T-shirt and her zipped up, dark purple jacket. She continuously tripped as her long, dark blue jeans would get caught on a bent nail or lantern hook. The girl, at one point, had tripped and accidentally ran into a man that had been walking nearby.

"Oh. I-I'm so sorry... I-I'm i-in a bit of a rush. I... uh... I-I've gotta go..."

And with that this woman ran off into a small house with a warm orange light leaving the small windows. Outside, two figures approach the building, uncertainty filling their stride. One of the two raise their hand, but before knocking, they look at their teammate for reassurance. Meanwhile, the woman inside had dropped the papers on her desk in the corner of the front half of the house. She had taken off her coat and thrown it onto her bed on the other half of the house, she walked over to a seemingly normal section of her wall and pushed a brick inwards. It then slid to the left revealing a word lock, the girl turned each wheel until the combo read: M-U-S-A-0-5. The lock lowered and a box pushed out of the hole in the wall. The girl then pulled a golden flute from her pocket and carefully placed it in the foam cut in the box. She then took the box and placed it back into the wall, the lock slid back upwards and the wheels spun to hide the code, and finally the brick slid back into place. Making it, again, seem as if the wall was completely normal. She then placed her head phones on her ears and began to twirl around the room and sing.

* * *

(The Fold: The Weekend Whip - So you know what she was singing.)

* * *

As she sang a knock came at the door. But she couldn't hear through her headphones. Another knock came, again, she did not hear it. The door opened and a young man poked his head in.

"Excuse me ma'am."

The woman stopped and stared at the man with fear in her eyes. She took her headphones off and the dark magenta section on the left side of her usual long brown slid over her face as she looked at the floor. A small cringe of embarrassment spread across her face.

"O-oh... uh... h-how long h-have you've been l-listening?"

"Well, it depends on how much of the song is left."

The girl put her face in her hands as it turned red. To her it felt as if the world was going to explode in the next few seconds.

"I-I'm so sorry... Y-You sh-shouldn't have H-Heard that... oh... I am so so so sorry..."

"There is no need to be sorry. Your voice is amazing."

The girl looked up from the floor and smiled.

"Oh... um...come in, take a seat. And... um...wh-who do I h-have the pleasure to... uh... meeting?"

"Well, I must apologize. I hope you don't mind that I have a friend with me."

"Oh... i-it's no problem. I... uh... I usually don't get guests."

The man gently opened the door, the outside wind causing his white hoodie and blocky light blond hair to stir. Behind him was another young man with a red hoodie and Dutch maroon hair.

"Oh...uh... i-it's nice to m-meet you... I-I'm Musa."

The man in the red hoodie rose an opened hand.

"I'm Kia and this is Zane."

"K-Kia? Zane? I f-feel like I've h-heard those names b-before."

"You probably have."

Kia put his hand behind his head and skillfully pulled a golden sword, Zane had removed two golden shurikens from the pokets of his hoodie. Musa's eyes widened as she took a few steps back.

"A-Ambush!"

Musa's voice was high and squeaky. She looked behind her towards the wall containing her flute. Musa quickly thurned and ran, closing the privacy door separating the front and back half of the house. She then quickly opened the wall and received her flute, she whipped her arm and along purple stream of magic had turned the flute into a whip. Musa whipped the handle of the privacy door causing it to open. Kia stumbled but quickly caught his balance. She he saw Musa's flute/whip, his jaw dropped.

"Zane is that-"

"I believe it is."

Kia and Zane put their weapons away, but Musa, being paranoid, left hers out. She stared at the two in front of her.

"W-Who a-are you r-really? W-Why did y-you p-pull weapons o-on me?"

Zane took a step towards Musa. She instantly took a step back.

"We thought if we showed you our Golden Weapons you would realize that-"

"W-Wait? G-Golden Weapons? O-Oh my goodness. Y-You two must be n-ninja! I-I'm sorry. P-Paranoia w-will make you... w-well... p-paranoid..."

Musa straightened the end of the whip, causing the magic to disappear and return the whip into a flute.

"S-So wh-what was s-so interesting s-sit m-my flute?"

"Sensei Wu had told us of the rise of a new ninja."

Musa looked up from her flute in surprise.

"M-Me? A-A ninja? I-I-I can't"

Musa walked over to her desk and put her hand on the stack of papers and had dropped earlier.

"I-I've been sp-spending the last few months a-attempting to open a-an Art Studio. H-How could I give it up n-now?

"An Art Studio? I would have thought you would open a Recording Studio."

Zane was right, Musa had thought of opening a Recording Studio. But her fright of singing for others was to strong.

"I-I sing all th-the time. I... uh... I kind of wanted t-to focus m-more on my art."

Musa removed her hand from the stack of papers and hid both of her hands behind her back.

"A-And the p-perfect building c-certainly won't b-be available again... d-don't get m-me wrong, saving N-Njnjago w-would be amazing... b-but I j-just can't"

"Musa, we all had to leave things behind when we chose to become ninja."

"Kia is correct. I had to leave the sorenity of my hometown. Kia had to leave behind his blacksmith shop."

"Technically, it was my dad's, but that's not the point."

Zane rolled his eyes and continued on about how Jay, ninja of lightning, had left behind his parents and had less time to invent. Cole, ninja of earth, had also left behind his father. Musa look at the stack of papers. The four Ninja had left _family_ behind. And what was she leaving? A stupid building that had been abandoned for 15years. Musa pulled her cell phone from the pocket of her jeans. She stared at the blank screen for a few seconds before turning the phone on and dialing the number.

"H-Hello. Vivi. I-It's Musa... T-Tell the ow-owned to find a n-need buyer."

Musa looked towards Kia and Zane and smiled.

"I found a better job opportunity."


End file.
